


Mirrorworld Drabbles

by gaensebluemchen



Category: Reckless | Mirrorworld Series - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more detailed descriptions in the chapter notes, will probably be updated only infrequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaensebluemchen/pseuds/gaensebluemchen
Summary: Just a collection of different drabbles, really.





	1. Tinted Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt like writing drabbles again.  
> I can't remember if it was ever mentioned where John got the mirror from, so this is what I imagined.  
> And no, I don't own anything.

Dust dancing in warm sunlight. That was the main impression John got from the small antique shop which had caught his eye. He did not know why, but something had drawn him to this shop, had... called him.

The mirror sat in the far corner of the shop, almost hidden in shadows. John saw his distorted reflection in the dark glass, and immediately knew that he had to buy it, that this was what he had come for.

The vendor gave him a strange look.

"It opens, but only for those who don't see themselves," he explained, leaving John wondering.

 


	2. Autumn

It was getting colder behind the mirror. Leaves were falling; red, yellow and brown leaves that covered the earth in a thick blanket. They rustled under Jacob's boots and even under Fox's much softer paws. The fur kept her warm, she liked the weather much more than Jacob did.

With a delighted yelp she jumped into the dead leaves, enjoyed the crunchy noises they made.

Jacob stood there and watched. He smiled.

Sometimes it was easy to forget how young the girl was, because the vixen was so much older.

 

He dreaded the day Fox would be older than him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox's dress makes her age faster, yes? That was such a shock for me :o


	3. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble! : ) This started as a Oneshot, but did not get long enough, so I made it even shorter. Somehow it worked?

It had been many years ago, when he had been just a boy. He had sneaked away, up until he could feel the cool, fresh air. He had always longed for this strange world above the ground, a world that had so little love for a goyl. The sun had been setting, painting his skin the colour of a living, breathing flame, and as he had blinked the tears from his golden eyes, he had seen the gigantic shadow, slowly soaring across the sky.

Huge wings, long tail.

A dragon.

It was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen.

* * *

And this memory had stayed with him through all these years. Years that he had spend fighting, years that he had spend longing to fly. But the only wings he could get were those of the moths of his Dark Beloved.

Until he had met him. The Inventor. The Engineer.

Now, Kami'en was finally standing before his own dragons, with mighty wings of metal, and smiled.

He had wings.

He had fire.

And he could set the world aflame, watch it burn until nothing but dust remained.

How fortunate for this world that he did not want to do that.

 


End file.
